


tap out

by darkcity



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcity/pseuds/darkcity
Summary: Dean wonders briefly if it's wrong to be turned on at the idea of subjecting Seth to hear all this, but he quickly and conveniently concludes that it's not.





	tap out

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote more ambalor porn. continues from [beat the clock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982529) but neither actually has a plot or anything

Dean stumbles through the hotel hallway with Seth and Finn, satisfied from a night of drinking and eager with the knowledge that he's getting laid tonight. He worried earlier that he might be too wasted to actually get it up, but Finn didn't hesitate to follow him up to his floor, so fuck it — if he's game, then so is Dean. Considering his past experiences with Finn, it's probably better he's a little numbed out anyway.

They walk down to Dean's and Seth's rooms, always next to each other, and Seth turns to the two of them.

“Gym tomorrow at 9, yeah?” Seth asks. Dean and Finn nod in confirmation and Seth swipes his keycard into his door. “Cool, ‘night guys- wait... Finn, isn't your room on the third floor?”

Oh man. Here's a source of amusement Dean hadn't expected.

“Err, yeah, but...” Finn trails off, looking to Dean, either as an explanation or for help. But there's no way Dean is gonna clear anything up for their incredibly oblivious friend; he'd much rather watch Seth piece things together at his own glacial pace. As of now, his face is still completely blank. “We were gonna, uh, hang out... For a bit?”

Seth furrows his brow.

“We just hung out for like, five hours. What are you guys gonna _do_?”

“Well, you know... Nightcap.” Finn raises his eyebrows pointedly. It's nice how he's trying to be subtle, but his opinion of Seth is too high if he thinks he's actually going to get through to him like that.

“Damn...” Seth shrugs. “Okay, I guess I could go for one more.” He lets his room's door shut again and nods to Dean. “What you got in there, whiskey?”

“ _No_ , we-...” Finn takes a breath. He's starting to get impatient, you can hear it in his voice, and Dean has to bite his cheek to not burst into laughter. “We're just spending time... _Alone_.”

Seth's face shifts through a few expressions before he squints, and Dean thinks he's finally got it.

“Are you guys pissed at me or something?”

“ _Oh my god._ ” Finn looks to Dean pleadingly.

And yeah, at this point, Seth's dumb ass is cutting into prime fucking time, and Dean has no choice but to step in. He slides the keycard into his door, opening it with one hand and grabbing Finn's ass with the other.

“We're having a fuckin' slumber party, Seth.” He watches Seth's eyes drop to his hand on Finn, then move up to Finn's face, then widen as his face turns pink. Dean closes the door before he can say anything else.

—

Dean has Finn pinned to the door pretty much instantly; he's waited long enough to get his hands on him — well, it's been less than 24 hours, but still. Dean slips his hands up his shirt to grab at his waist and Finn hums.

“Is he always-”

“Yes,” Dean says against his neck.

“How do you even-”

“You get used to it.” Dean pulls Finn's shirt over his head before getting rid of his own. “The worst is when you're actually hitting on him. Well, I guess you'd know.” Finn furrows his brow at that, for some reason. Dean just writes it off and starts peppering kisses across his shoulders. “Pretty sure it wasn't 'til his dick was literally in my mouth that he realized I was serious. I don't know how you ever managed, being all subtle and shit.” 

At that, Finn looks at him like he's crazy. Maybe he feels weird about the fact that they've all touched dicks? Or, shit, maybe he thought Dean didn't know — but those two are so obvious, they can't really believe it was a secret, can they? Whatever. Dean's happy to change the subject either way. “Wanna take a shower so I can eat your ass?”

—

While Finn's in the shower, Dean takes the time to strip down to his underwear and lie on the bed, thinking about how he ended up here. Here, with Finn regularly spending the night in his bed. He still doesn't know why he was ever given a second chance after his first, abysmal performance, but he's not about to challenge that decision. Besides, he’s been making up for it since then by doing his best to be the most generous lover ever, so maybe his hard work has just paid off. Either way, he's feeling pretty damn lucky, and he’s eager as hell to get his mouth on a freshly showered Finn.

He's palming himself through his boxers when the other man walks out in a towel, looking like a fucking marble statue as always. He's got lines of definition where Dean didn't even know muscles existed, and with his skin all damp and shiny he's pretty much a wet dream come to life. Dean would feel seriously insecure if he weren't so excited to get his hands all over that.

He says just as much, and Finn drops his towel and smirks before climbing onto the bed to drape his body over his, nosing under Dean's ear.

“You really that into this?” Finn rolls his hips in punctuation, and Dean groans.

“Oh, yeah,” he says. “You're a fuckin' vision, baby.”

Finn giggles softly at that, and it really is insane how he always manages to be all sweet and coy while also being a goddamn incubus. It's a little overwhelming.

“Not sure I believe you,” he breathes against Dean's ear. “Prove it to me?”

“Thought you'd never ask.”

Dean flips the two of them over and runs his mouth over Finn's neck and chest a little, but he realizes quickly that he doesn't want to stall anymore. He nudges Finn's hips to get him to turn over, and trails wet kisses down his spine, eliciting little noises of assent. Dean’s always amazed(and turned the fuck on) by how responsive Finn is to the simplest touches.

He reaches the top of Finn's ass and squeezes a little before spreading it and letting his thumb run down the crack, prompting a sigh from the other man. Dean can't resist dipping down to nip at a cheek. He sucks kisses into the flesh while kneading with his hands. But he doesn't actually mean to tease, so when Finn makes a soft pleading noise, he doesn't waste time in ducking down and getting his tongue on his hole. 

He gives a few straight licks before he starts circling his tongue, testing out different approaches until he can figure out what Finn likes, Flat slow licks earn whimpers and shivers, but they also make Finn writhe out of frustration. Dean’s a little shit, so he keeps that up for a while, holding Finn’s squirming hips down.

Finn gasps out a “ _please_ ,” and Dean finally relents, picking up his pace until Finn’s biting at the pillow to muffle his screams. That reminds Dean that’s Seth’s right on the other side of the wall, and he can’t help being extremely amused at the idea of Seth overhearing all of this while lying in bed. He knows the guy’s a diva and needs complete darkness and silence to get to sleep, so he’s gotta be having a pretty hard time of it right now. 

Naturally, Dean plans to exploit this for all it’s worth, so he pulls at Finn’s hair a little, tugging his head away from the pillow. Finn seems to take the hint and releases his hold, and Dean strokes his thumb over his perineum right at that moment.

“ _Fuck!_ Ah- mm,” Finn groans. _Perfect._

Dean keeps up the stimulation, newly motivated to drive Finn wild so he’ll be as loud as possible. He slips a finger inside, and he’s gotten a lot of practice lately, so he knows how to crook his finger to get Finn moaning and arching his back. He gets his tongue back in on the action while he thrusts his finger, the positioning a little awkward but worth it for the steady stream of noises spilling out of Finn.

He continues for a good while before pulling back to catch his breath. Finn squirms around a bit and Dean takes a moment to admire the body underneath his.

“ _Ugh_ , dude,” he says. “You know you have like, the nicest ass ever, right? I mean, it's ridiculous, I've never been so happy to eat ass. And it’s normally not even my thing — well, actually it kind of is, but-”

“ _Dean_.”

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?”

“Only all the time,” he says, diving back in.

He drips spit around his finger so he can slide a second one in, and when Finn whines, he grips his hip to lift him up and slip a hand around his dick. He strokes tight and fast, shifting his weight around a little to lean over and breathe wetly behind Finn’s ear. He knows it’s a sensitive spot for him, and smirks with satisfaction when he keens at the contact.

Finn’s moans get short and fast while his body tenses, obviously getting close. Dean bites at his ear and Finn seizes up and spills with the loudest yell yet, and the knowledge that Seth definitely heard it just compounds Dean's pride.

Finn’s body goes lax and Dean helps hoist him up to flip over so he doesn’t have to fall in his own come. He's got a dazed smile on when he slowly opens his eyes to look up at Dean. It’s pretty cute. 

“C’mere,” Finn slurs, voice scratched out.

Dean dips down to catch Finn’s slack mouth in a lazy kiss, but it only lasts a second before Finn pushes him off.

“Meant your dick,” he says. He flicks his eyes down Dean’s body and licks his lips, and Dean doesn’t waste time whipping his boxers off to shuffle up the bed.

Finn shifts up against the headboard while Dean's thighs slide up to box his head in, and Dean smiles uncharacteristically sweetly down at him. He's maybe feeling a little sappy because hey, it was a pretty big display of trust to let a guy fuck your face like this. He thumbs at Finn’s lip and the other man's mouth opens easily to suck his finger in — and it’s hot and all, but Dean’s been a little too wound up for a little too long for this kind of tease, so he pushes down on Finn’s tongue to nudge his mouth open.

He slides his dick into Finn's mouth, thrusting gently at first. He’s been hard as fuck for a while so it’s not like it’s gonna take much anyway. But Finn shows no struggle at all, and he looks up at Dean with purpose, pulling his hips forward with a noise of encouragement. So Dean picks up the pace, and Finn’s _still_ giving him that look, so he starts really going at it, sliding easily down Finn’s throat and groaning-

To think he almost forgot about tormenting Seth.

“Oh _yeah_ , baby,” he moans dramatically. “Yeaaah, that’s good.”

He wonders briefly if it's wrong to be turned on at the idea of subjecting Seth to hear all this, but he quickly and conveniently concludes that it's not. Besides, it's easy to act so enthusiatic when Finn's mouth is all hot and wet on his dick, his throat relaxed like it’s nothing to him. Between the sight and the sensation, Dean’s body is thrumming with heat, and he grunts as his dick slides farther back.

“Fuck, ah, you’re so good at that,” he tells Finn, staring straight at the wall. “You look- mm- you look so fuckin’ good.” He runs his hand through Finn’s short hair, scraping his fingers across his scalp, and Finn hums sweetly, eyelashes fluttering at his cheeks.

He smacks his hand against the wall with a ragged groan, and has to bite his lip to stop from laughing when he can actually hear Seth knocking at the shared wall. Finn looks up, but Dean plays it like he didn't hear anything.

“I'm close,” he says, and it's almost a shame, because he could happily keep this up for hours. But it's hard to be upset when Finn has his mouth on him and shows no signs of pulling off. It's barely a minute before he feels his nerves light up, pleasure crashing through his body, and he lets out an exaggerated scream as he comes into Finn's mouth.

Finn swallows around him like the angel he is, and Dean lets out a genuine sigh of satisfaction as he pulls out and flops down on the bed. He manages to stay silent for a few seconds before he can't help himself.

“I can't believe you swallowed all of that!” he yells.

Finn's eyes widen and he jumps to cover Dean's mouth with his hand, shushing him and nodding at the wall. Dean can't help cracking up then, and he watches Finn's face shift from confusion to realization before Dean's shoved away roughly.

“You little shit,” Finn says, but he’s laughing a little too now.

—

In the morning, Finn goes up to his room after a cup of coffee to grab his workout gear, while Dean stays behind to grab Seth so they can all head out together.

He bangs on Seth's door insistently and ignores the shout he hears inside, continuing to knock until the door is yanked open. Seth's got dark circles under his eyes and a pissed off expression that Dean can't help grinning at.

“'Morning, princess. You sleep good?”

“I fucking hate you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure i’m gonna continue this (how do you continue porn? more porn)
> 
> also i made a [tumblr](darkercity.tumblr.com) for wrestling! hmu babies

**Author's Note:**

> i had a follow-up planned, there's parts of this that probably don't make sense w/o it, but idk if i'll ever get around to finishing it, so... soz :(


End file.
